Emmetts New Girl
by RattyTails
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett meet as humans this is what happens. 18 only things are going to get smutty


**So this is my first story on here so go easy on me.**

It was as I fallowed my pesky little sister Alice through the mall when is saw her. Alice had decided I needed a new set of clothes for the spring and I was sure we'd be back by summer if not latter this week. I sighed as we exited yet another store as I looked up from the many bags on my arm it was then that i first layed eyes on her. I'd not dated sense before collage or even thought about it but when I saw her my heart started to thump so loudly i was sure Alice would hear and my rod wasn't far behind in reaction. I realized I was frozen on the spot as I looked at the smokin hot blonde bombshell in front of me and then she looked at me. I melted on the spot her violet blue eyes seemed to peirce my very soul. Then all to quickly she looked away. I felt as though I had lost some part of me as soon as she looked back to her friend.

"Emmett...? EMMETT!?" Alice yelled trying to get a responce.

"Oh... Uhh.. Yeah?" I stammered unable to look away from the beautiful woman before me.

"What are you... Oh..." Alice said fallowing my gaze. Then she looked at me excitment glittering in her eyes. "Go get her tiger!" She laughed playfully. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her and ruffle her hair playfully.

"Let me try and work my moves." I said wiggeling my eyebrows at Alice who laughed in responce. As i walked at the blonde I watched her eyes scan me from head to toe. I took her in fully as i strolled over to her. Her curls framed her perfect face beautifully. She had perfect facial features with the most stunning violet blue eyes and as if her face wasn't reason enough for my attraction her body was amazing. She had been graced with a perfect chest with breasts I was sure would fit perfectly in my hands and it only got better the lower my eyes trailed. Her waist was slender and fit flaring into perfect and shaply hips that flowed perfectly into her tight and perky butt. Her legs where endless and beautiful keeping her pefect and shaply figure all the way down. She must had been six foot tall. Finally a woman i didn't have to look to far down on. I'd never been so turned on in my life but i prayed it wasn't _to_ clear.

"Hello." She nearly purred as i came into earshot making my cock twitch

"Why hello to you to." I said giving her my trade-mark crooked smile knowing my dimples melted most hearts but if it melted her she gave no sign.

"I suppose you'd like my number?" She ask raising a brow.

"Well I can't call you without it can I?" I said grinning.

"You might want to write this down." She said pulling out her phone.

"Okay." I said flashing another dimpled grin _that was wayyyy to easy _I thought to myself

"Seven." She said smirking

"Seven what?" I ask not getting what was suddenly funny

"Seven. Just seven." She laughed. Even though she angered me with her smart ass joke her laugh sent chills straight through me. She was to hot for her own good.

"Listen why don't you let me take you out?" I ask giving her my best puppy eyes.

"And why should I?" She retorted

"Because I can show you the best time you've ever had." I growled softly

"Yeah? I guess I better give you a chance if you can promise that." She snorted

"Oh come on even if you don't like me you'd be getting a free expenisve dinner." I said grinning again.

"You got me there..." She muttered. "Fine. One date but don't think you'll be able to impress me." She snapped handing me some paper with her real number on it.

"I'll call you soon." I said with a wink. Then headed back to where i had left Alice

(RPOV)

As I watched the fine man walk away I shifted my weight unconsciously searching for friction between my thighs.

"Damn..." My best friend Veira said beside me. I glanced at her feeling a smile play on my lips.

"He's not _tha_t good looking but atleast we have a reason for one more dress right?" I said truly excited about getting another dress.

"Sure..." Veira muttered "Lets find that new dress you'll probably need some shoes too." She said. I nodded but i hated getting shoe's with my heigth came large feet while all my friends wear size eight i have to look for size eleven and believe me when i say it's much harder to find cute shoe's in large sizes.

We decided to go for shoe's first sense I really just needed a pair of black heels. I groaned as we entered forever 21. But atleast i didn't have to do much. Veira hurried around finding shoe's for me to try on and all i have to do is say yes or no. I finally decided on a pair of strappy black heels. Good thing we had gotten out nails done earlier in the day. But now the hunt was on for the perfect dress. We went to Calvin Klein first but after searching every dress rack we had nothing. We searched half the mall for the "right" dress but just couldn't find it.

"Maybe we should looked at the dresses i already have..." I sighed. "I do have some Sherri Hill dresses from last week maybe one of those would work."

"And if one of those doesn't you have hundreds of dresses with the tags still on them." Veira laughed at me.

"What ever..." I mumbled blushing a bit. I knew full well i was a spoiled brat and it normally didnt bother me but when Veira commented on it it made it seem like a bad thing. Veira laughed at me and we headed for the parkinglot where i had left my bright red M3 BMW.

(EPOV)

I got out of the Jeep and headed in the house with Alice and all the new clothes. I knew right away where i'd take her. I had it all planned out it was going to be perfect. I was going to wine and dine her on my families privet yot and hopefully get to show her the master bedroom below deck.

"Mom?" I called once i was in the house.

"Yes?" She answered from ontop of a step stool. My bother and i had gotten into a fight and knocked a hole in the living room wall and she was fixing it now.

"Umm mom i know this isn't a good time but i... I met a girl today... And i was hoping you'd take pitty on your lonely old son and let me use the boat? And maybe call the chef? Please?" I begged

"You met a girl!" She said excitedly "Of yes of course! I'll make the calls right now! Your father will be so happy!" My mother said climbing off the stool and heading for the kitchen. She was a stay at home mom while we where young and now she bussied herself renovating old houses and donating them to the homeless. My father works at Evergreen Medical Center in Neurology and Neurosurgery mostly but he worked in all the feilds really. They both loved there jobs and eachother and i hoped that i would have that some day.

"Mom it's not a huge deal okay." I said fallowing her.

"It's a huge deal! You haven't been on a date sense prom! This is so wonderful!" She said happily

(RPOV)

When we got to my house Veira and I headed straight for my closet. I set the shopping bags from the day down on one of the couches in my vast closet. Veira sighed in envy as she looked at all my clothes. I smiled to myself and went over to the cocktail dress wall. I pulled the beautiful sleveless Burgundy dress from Sherri Hill that i had been thinking of. It had a sweetheart neckline with a natural waistline. It was nothing to fancy but still very sexy.

"What do you think?" I ask Veira

"Oh its beautiful!" She said clapping her hands happily "It will go perfect with your shoe's to!" She added excitedly "Lets get it on you!"

"Okay! Buuuut you have to do my hair!" I said grinning

"Okay! Yay!" She said excitedly "I know exactly how i'm going to do it!"

(EPOV)

I breathed deeply as i prepared to call her number. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. As the phone rang i wondered if she would answer. And then i heard her voice.

"Hello?" Answered her sweet voice. It was like music to my ears the most beautiful sound.

"Hey. I told you i'd call. So where can i pick you up?" Is said shocked my voice didn't shake. As i wrote down her address i noticed my hand shaking. I couldn't believe it.

(RPOV)

His voice was smooth like silk as he spoke letting me know he'd be by to pick her up in about thirty minutes. She couldn't hardly beath just thinking about being close to him. It was a strange new feeling. She'd never even been attracted to some one before. She had always thought no one would ever be worthy of her affections. But this boy... this **man** he was different. He turned her on like crazy. He made her mouth water he made her wet in many ways in fact. She couldn't wait to see him again.

**Alrighty let me know what you thought.**

**Don't send me mean messages don't want to hear it.**

**If you don't like just say you don't like it.**


End file.
